Pearls Before Swine
by Dr. Weird
Summary: Bad Ending AU before DECIDE in the manga. Before Aizen heads to Karakura in the Soul Society and claim victory, Aizen decides to address all who opposed him one final time... and send them into absolute despair for opposing him; how all that has occurred in his wake was like casting pealrs before swine.


Hey. I know this is _very_ behind in terms of the timeline on the fandom, but with more of Bleach's deep, dark juicy secrets for all to see as of yet in the Vandereich arc, I thought I would revisit the time before Aizen and Ichimaru depart for Soul Society and make the impact of all but Ichigo able-bodied to fight the traitorous captain and prevent Karakura's annihilation and the forging of the Ouken. In this regard, I wanted to write a one shot to _really_ hit close to home every single person Aizen ruined and drive in a unique form of despair.

As for what… well, you'll have to read to find out. But it makes the title truly fitting.

As is the standard, I do not own Bleach; Tite Kubo (aka the Troll King; oh my god, same initials.) does.

"Gin. Open the Senkaimon.", Aizen's slightly distorted voice soothingly spoke to his second-in-command and last man standing, Gin Ichimaru. "We will head to Karakura Town in the Soul Society.

"Aye.", Gin replied as he unsheathed Shinsou from under his arm and proceeded to assume the position for said task. Helpless and battered Ichigo forced himself to his feet, crying a taxed "W-Wait!". At that moment, the substance that veiled Aizen's physical form began to peel and molt at the head and shoulders, almost like a serpent discarding old skin. The fragments peeled and dissolved like dust in the air, turning his veil into a seemingly coat-like style, his hair grown to his waist.

Even Gin was taken slightly aback by the phenomenon, stuttering his "C-Captain Aizen…" ever so slightly.

"Ah.", Aizen replied, observing his forearm. "It seems I have reached the end of the Chrysalis Stage. Thank goodness."

Craning his head, Gin and Ichigo marveled in silence at Aizen's features, particularly his-now lilac eyes with royal purple sclera. Why, it was like he was mimicking a Hollow at this point. Save, of course, the mask.

"At the very least I can witness the end of the Soul Society and forge the Ouken with my own eyes." Ichigo stood there like he was robbed of his breath; the immediate content grin on Aizen's face sent a crippling shiver down his spine. Keeping his foxy grin, Gin thrust his Zanpakuto into the open air at arm's length and twisting it like it were a key in a door doing its job.

As it on cue the light and air of the area grew whiter as the sliding doors of the Senkaimon came into being.

Before finally taking step into the gate however, Aizen stopped. This confused Gin. "Hn? Captain Aizen…?"

"Wait. I suppose that the best course of action is to say my farewells to those who have fallen. Gin. Prepare Tentekura." "You sure?" "If you please."

Seeing no real harm, whatnot with Ichio standing like he was frozen, Gin fished for two pentagonal medals that sprung tadpole-like tails and cast them like flipped coins. Springing to life, the medals sprayed line-like markings along his arm, a monochrome square window of flame casting before the silver-haired former captain.

Gin's devilish sapphire eyes opened but a sliver. "Bakudo 77; Tentekura."

A raspy echo filled the battle-torn air as it bathed the area, earning reactions from those fallen by Aizen's blade and remained conscious.

Kyoraku. Soi Fon. Hitsugaya. Komamura.

Kira. Iba. Matsumoto. Hisagi.

Shinji. Love. Rose. Lisa. Hachi.

Yamamoto. Sasakibe.

Urahara. Yoruichi. Isshin.

All of them powerless before the sudden linking of minds by Aizen's request. As if humiliating them with emotional torture wasn't enough, Aizen had the gall to get their attention in this matter. It was like maggots on their skin, starving for flesh.

"Ah good. Everyone seems to be in attendance.", Aizen grinned to himself. "This is where we part ways. As you lay defeated, wallowing in the futility of your vain efforts, know that your valiant sacrifices will not be in vain – the Ouken will be forged and Karakura will be laid to waste. And it was all of you who made it possible."

"Bastard…", Soi Fon seethed.

"But don't feel _too_ bad about it. You all had reason to stop my plans. While they seem valiant and responsible at a glance, it opened my eyes to how hypocritical this existence is… and all the more reason for the Ouken to be forged."

"Wh… _what_?", Komamura asked allowed, the wolf captain twitching from the laceration in his chest and bleeding-out arm.

"You honestly thought that there was no shred of personal gain behind this 'united front'? No sense of ego-driven motive in the slightest? That your efforts solely hinged on duty to the 'balance'? _You're all worse than I am_."

This one line struck a powerful chord to all that heard it. Whether it was the captains, the Vizards, Urahara, all the individuals he caused harm and unthinkable acts of evil towards…

That angry drive that fueled so many was shattered cruelly by the unexpected venom in that one line alone. Only Ichigo and Gin could see it, but beneath that cool expression lay a surprising pang of disgust. It was as if _he_ was the one who was wronged.

"I said once before that a blade without hatred was like an eagle without wings. But it is also by that same doctrine that you all fell by my blade. Poisoned by your own emotions and blinded by bestial lust for satisfaction. It makes me question if you were all truly worthy of being Shinigami in the first place."

Shinji's jaw began to drop; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are those of high rank in power not expected to slay their own personal gain and set example to those under their control? Are those who act as enforcers of the universal balance not expected to restrain their ego and instinct and exercise control of oneself without fail? Or did the Gotei 13 start _slacking_ after 1000 years?"

Hitsugaya's expression began to loosen from those words.

"You didn't lose to me simply because of strength. You lost because you abandoned all notions of reason and reverted to beasts; beasts unable keep from indulging their primal desires. The moment you acted on your misguided desire to be satisfied with your injustices, _you were no longer worthy of being my opponent._"

"So you think you're superior…?!", Hitsugaya struggled to yell out.

"I'm surprised at you, Captain Hitsugaya. It shouldn't have taken this long to come to that understanding." "!", the white-haired captain gasped, laying in the icy debris of his shattered Bankai.

"This was the second time I cut you down by this fashion. Aren't men of your caliber supposed to learn from your mistakes?"

This hit Toshiro extremely hard. He remembered vividly how Aizen mercilessly cut him down in the chambers housing the corpses of the Central 46 – how easily he carved right through the boy in his rage like was fighting a beginner of the sword. Looking back, he _did_ make the same mistake twice, and mentally cursed himself.

"I honestly expected you of all people to not repeat past errors, but it seems that is commonplace for this motley crew of fools. Or am I mistaken, Captain Hirako?"

"…" "You, who served as my direct superior a century beforehand claimed he was keeping an eye on me by being distant. Our short bout made me see you are incapable of learning from your fatal flaws." "The hell… the hell is _that_ s'pposed to mean?"

"It's the same reason why you lot became my failed experiments. You acted on a pre-conceived notion, thinking that you could get away with fighting at arm's length instead of truly being willing to dirty your hands. Your Zanpakuto _is_ that concept personified."

Aizen sighed. "True I may not be one to judge, but the major difference between our ability is that mine requires interaction – to be, in a word, willing to be on level with others. Parlor tricks such as yours are worlds away from addressing the issue at hand. In fact, it shows you run from adversity. However, _I_ embrace the concept without reservation. I didn't get to be the last one standing by half-baked efforts and keeping my distance from the matter at hand. If I am 'evil'… then _you_… are a **coward**."

Shinji grimaced, biting his lip. He really hated to admit – his blood boiling at the thought – but there was some truth to those words. He was Aizen's direct superior, but never really trusted him. Was this the vengeance he deserved?

"The same can be said for the… 'Vizards', I believe you called yourselves? Plotting vengeance for 100 years while hiding in secret? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing. You 'plotted' for a century, but only after coming to a powerful conclusion. You were _afraid_ of me – terrified by how I tricked you into being subjects for my Hollow studies and became runaway criminals by Central 46. You hid for a hundred years, hoping that no Shinigami would chance your discovery and execute you for your measly existence." Aizen pinched his nose. "I suppose the same could be same for Kisuke Urahara, in the end."

This perked Urahara's attention, even though his body had sustained too much damage to move at the moment to even tense his muscles. Aizen turned his held to the fallen blond, his long hair whipping slightly in the still air. "You were one of the few in this world I ever truly admired. Fearless in the face of daunting odds and doubtful superiors, the story of man from the Oumitsukido who later founded the Research and Development division and revolutionized the proficiency of the Gotei 13 in a few shorts years. You even made Captain Kurotsuchi – who was labeled a madman to be bound in the Maggot's Nest – your successor. A boldness not seen since your predecessor, former 12th Squad Captain Hikifune."

Hiyori, who was still dealing from the intense pain left by her angry assault leading to Gin nearly cutting her in half, grit her teeth, as if angered by the madman having the gall to mention that name; the woman the Vizard considered like a mother who was promoted to the Royal Guard. She then tense horribly from blood beginning to seep from her wounds, her angry foolishly opening them again. If she didn't calm down she could easily die of blood loss and that'd be that. Tears began to form in her eyes from how powerless she felt.

"Then again…", Aizen began to grin. "I suppose I had to thank you, Urahara. For inspiring me to go farther than I ever dared. And… for leading to the creation of the most valuable being to ever grace the world we know of. Both the Soul Society…"

Aizen turned his head to look Ichigo in the eyes, which caused Ichigo to tense. "And of the human realm. I speak of you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The hell are you talking about…?", Ichigo asked warily. Truth be told, he had no idea where the madman that kidnapped Orihime and created an army of powerful Arrancar was going with this. But something in the back of the orange-haired lad's mind told him he was about to find out."

"You… are truly a remarkable specimen. You exceeded my expectations by worlds' length, and leave in awe of your progress. I suppose it truly was in your blood."

"In my blood…? What are you saying?" The tinge of fear in Ichigo's voice echoed in the Tenteikura, for all conscious Shinigami or otherwise to hear. It was if he _knew_ where this was going, but was praying it was a sick joke.

Aizen's grin softened. "Very good. You don't miss a thing." Ichigo's eyes shrunk, his fear confirmed. Isshin, who was fighting to stay conscious, was furiously cursing in his head, the stress threatening to make him black out.

"You know now that your father is a Shinigami himself. But 'Isshin Kurosaki' was never his real name. He hid his identity by using the family name of your mother, who had her own reasons from my interest."

"My father's name?", Ichigo repeated. Gin cocked his head, honestly surprised Aizen was going to go this direction. Isshin's fist was shaking violently, the open cuts causing blood to flow freely, his eyes tightly shut and teeth grit so tightly they threatened to chip.

"I am more than sure you heard of the Five Noble Houses. Well, it _was_ five before a certain incident.", Aizen said cooly.

Hitsugaya's eyes flew open. '_He's not saying…?!_' "Short of twenty years ago a string of odd attacks were occurring in the human world by a bizarre Hollow. After word got out, a certain Captain at the time took it upon himself to investigate. His experiences that night could only be written off as a fairy tale. How else could a noble clan be banished, a captain to go missing and for him to have love at first sight with a rare breed of woman all in one sitting?"

Toshiro's jaw dropped., as well as some other captains in their own messes. Ichigo began top piece the pieces together.

'_The fifth Noble clan was the Shiba clan. Is he saying that…?!'_

"By birthright, your faither's real name was Isshin _Shiba_, predecessor captain to Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Sqaud; a nobleman who fell in love with a human after losing his powers in the human world. But the story doesn't end there. No, there's another powerful truth behind the story."

Ichigo took a small step back. "My…_mother_." "Yes. I had actually met her by chance as I used my Hollow experiment to finish your snooping father off. And what she did that night… ensured that you and I would meet and that all that has happened be pre-ordained."

"What she… did…?", Ichigo repeated. Was Aizen honestly say that…?

"Your father was too weak to finish my experiment off. _She_ killed the Hollow I created by luring it into a trap. Offering her own body as bait, she impaled the Hollow with a mighty arrow to its head, killing it in a single blow."

'_Arrow?!_' Ichigo dropped Tensa Zangetsu, his Bankai's clatter on the ground loud enough to echo in the fake Karakura Town. "My… my mother was…?"

"Masaki Kurosaki… was a _Quincy_. And the last of a noble line, if I remember correctly. Her fight with the Hollow caused her to carry remnant Hollow powers, transferring them to her first-born as a result. Do you no see…?", Aizen inquired.

A moment passed. "It's not big question as to why my intrigue is so strong. The child of a Shinigami and a Quincy, both of noble blood in their own right, not to mention mastery over Hollow powers. You're a living, breathing piece of history never before seen in the tapestry of time. Your potential could easily worthy of the Soul King himself. You are a miracle in flesh and blood. And all because of me." Aizen's grin grew sly.

"I suppose you could call me your _godfather_, if you wish." Ichigo dropped to his knees, the shock of all that was uttered to much for him.

Equally so, those fallen by Aizen's blade – captains, lieutenants, Vizards or otherwise – were just as shocked. Claims that shook the foundation of creation and the balance they thought they knew so clearly, said the man who made it all possible and dispatched them as if they were truly insignificant.

"I suppose that's all I need to say. Gin. It's time.", Aizen orered with a soft yet authoritative tone. Gin grinned. "Aye."

Gin began to walk over to Aizen's side. "What should we do with the lot? Should we kill them?"

A pang of despair washed over Ichigo. But to his relief, Aizen shook his head. "No. There is no need to end these gnats. They played their part and are no longer worth my time. As for Ichigo… why slay such perfection? Perfection I made possible, might I add? No. Leave them be. Let them wallow in despair for their opposition. They will die out soon enough."

Gin grinned. "As you wish. Let us forge the Ouken, Cap'n Aizen." "Yes."

The Senkaimon slowly began to close with the two inside it. "I intend to lock you all out once the Senkaimon closes. You won't be following me. Karakura Town and its inhabitants will cease to be. And the blood will be on your hands… _boy_."

With that the Senkaimon closed, the dominating silence overtaking the fake Karakura Town.

Ichigo's fists clenched extremely tight, threatening to bleed. Tears began to force their way out, the boy shaking liker a leaf in a brutal wind. Surrounded by the despair of failure and allies all near death, despair had finally claimed its long-awaited prize.

And for the second time in his life, Ichigo screamed in absolute despair, tears flowing like a raging river. It was over.

Just like that, everything had ended then and there.

And that's the end. I know for a fact that this was meant to be a 'bad end' story, but I really wanted to give it a powerful sense of the cause and effect of Aizen's actions and how he was pretty much on a grander scale in BLEACH as a whole. Even with the fact he was a troll, Aizen was still a character masterpiece in my opinion.

Have a good day, folks. I hope you guys like reading it as much I as I did writing it.


End file.
